Rescue
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: When he was separated from the group, Jimmy was suddenly kidnapped by some men who were after Rick. Can Rick rescue him? Trade for Jadey97. Threatened rape, bondage.


**This fanfic is a trade for Jadey97. Sorry it took so long to post Jadey D:**

**I don't own anyone.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Rescue**

"Damn..." Jimmy cursed under his breath as he ran through the woods. Somehow, he was separated from his crew, and he was now looking for them. It's been hours since then, and he stopped to rest.

Sitting underneath a tree, he sighed. 'Can't believe I got lost...' he thought, 'I'm such a dumbass...' He looked up at the sky, and he felt sleepy. It was late, about 8 PM.

Funnily enough, there were no zombies around, so he's safe for now.

While he was occupied with himself, three masked men were watching him. They watched the teen carefully, waiting for their chance.

"Got the rope?" One of them asked.

Another man pulled out some thick rope. "Yep. Now we have to wait 'til he falls asleep, then we ambush him."

"You sure about getting the kid? He might not be good to get them..."

"Of course he is. He'll be perfect for our plan."

When the boy fell asleep, the men took action. They jumped him, grabbing him and forcefully putting his hands behind his back.

"What the hell?!" Jimmy cried, struggling to get away. It was no use: he was outnumbered.

"Shut him up! Don't want him screaming for help!" One of the men cried.

One of them then stuffed a rag in the boy's mouth, and he then tied another around his mouth, gagging him tightly.

"MMPH! LMMT MM GMMPH!" Jimmy screamed, struggling against his captors' grips.

The men tightly bound his wrists together, and they then worked on his feet. While that was happening, Jimmy kicked one of the men squarely in the jaw. The man stepped back in shock, but he recovered quickly. He grabbed a gun and placed it on his head. "If you don't stop strugglin'..." He hissed, "We'll kill ya. Understand?"

Jimmy's eyes were wide, and he stopped struggling. The men successfully tied his feet together, and they picked him up.

"Let's go, before someone gets too nosey..." The leader said as they ran off somewhere. The blonde-haired boy struggled against his bonds, screaming for help.

"HLLLMPH! HLLLMPH MMMM! SMMMBMMDNN!" He screamed, trying to get himself free.

"Shut yer mouth, boy!" One of his captors yelled, slapping him. The boy whimpered as he stopped struggling, and he was then placed in a trunk of a car. The trunk was closed, and he felt the car moving.

Jimmy can only whimper as he was taken away to who knows where. He tugged at the ropes, but they didn't budge or loosen. _Why do they want me? What are they going to do to me?_ He thought, frightened.

The car suddenly came to a stop, and the trunk was open. The men thendragged the boy out, and he yelped. He struggled against their grips, trying to scream for help. He was only rewarded with a punch in the stomach.

"If ya keep bein' difficult..." The man hissed, "we'll rape ya."

Jimmy's eyes were wide, fear gripping his heart. He stopped struggling as the men placed him underneath a tree.

"I sent a note to him. I'm sure he'll come for the boy." The leader smirked, roughly petting the boy's head.

"MMMPH! LMMMNT MMN GMMPH RMMNT NNNMW!" Jimmy screamed, struggling against his bonds. Thoughts then swam in his head. Who was this 'he'? What are they planning?

One of the men then grabbed more rope and tied the boy's body to the tree, making movement more difficult. "Be a good boy now," He grinned, "we'll be waiting for that leader of yours to come here..."

Jimmy's eyes were wide. They were after Rick! He struggled harder, begging through the gag. "Pllmss! Dmmnt dmmn thmmms!" He cried. The men only smirked. "Aww, is the little boy afraid of his leader getting hurt? Well, we'll make sure that he dies a quick death... unlike yours."

Jimmy then grew scared. The men grabbed their guns and hid behind the bushes. Jimmy struggled against his bonds, despite knowing that it was no use. Fear was gripping his heart; he was not only scared for himself, but for Rick.

_Rick! Please don't come! They're waiting to kill you!_

* * *

"Damn it, Jimmy, where are you?!" Rick cried. Rick decided to separate from his group in search for Jimmy. It's been hours, and there was no trace of the teen. Sighing, he sat underneath a tree.

That's when he felt something that was sticking on the tree. He looked up and saw a note. Grabbing it, he read it. His eyes widened when he read it.

_We have the boy. Want him back? Come to us. Otherwise, we'll KILL him_ and feed him to the zombies...

Rick growled. "Whoever they were... they won't get away with this..." He then ran off, leaving the note behind.

* * *

Jimmy stopped struggling, panting. The ropes were still intact, and there was no means of escaping. Sighing through the stuff and cleave gag, he stared down at his bound ankles, wondering what will happen to Rick and himself.

That's when he heard rustling from the bushes. Jimmy expected a zombie to appear, but to his shock, Rick emerged from the bushes. Rick's eyes were wide upon seeing Jimmy in his helpless state, and anger was flaring up in him.

"Jimmy! You OK?!" He cried, stepping towards the tied and gagged boy.

Jimmy's eyes were wide, knowing that Rick was walking straight into a trap. He tried to warn him by shaking his head and screaming muffled warnings to stay back.

"RMMMK! DMMMNT! STMMMN BMMMNK! TRMMMP!" He cried.

Somehow, Rick understood what he was saying, and he pulled out his gun.

"I know," He said, and he quickly dodged a bullet that was suddenly fired. "It's a trap, and I'm prepared for it!"

Three of the men popped out of the bushes, and they lunged at Rick. Grabbing his gun, he quickly shot them while dodging their attacks.

Jimmy can only watch as his leader was surrounded. However, Rick wasn't going down. He quickly shot one of the men in the head, and he went

down. Another man then snuck up behind him.

"RMMK! BMMHMMND YMMN!" Jimmy cried. Rick turned just in time to avoid a hit on the head by the man's butt of his gun. He then shot him between

the eyes, and the second man went down.

Now all that was left was the leader. The leader realized that he was in deep trouble, so he grabbed a knife and ran towards Jimmy as a way to keep Rick at bay.

"Don't. Even. TRY." Rick growled, and he shot a bullet at the man's back of the head. Before the man even got near Jimmy, he was shot down and fell to the ground... dead.

Rick sighed as he placed his gun back in his pocket, and he ran towards to bound boy.

"You OK?" He asked, untying his gag.

Once the gag was removed, Jimmy spat out the stuff gag and he nodded. "Y-yeah..."

Rick then began to work on the ropes. However, he couldn't untie the knots, so he grabbed the knife the leader was holding and he began to

cut the ropes.

"I was worried. What the hell were you thinking running off like that?!" Rick scolded.

Jimmy can only back down from Rick's scolding. "I-I wasn't tryin' to! I'm sorry!"

"Damn, man... I thought that you were eaten by the zombies already."

Rick sighed when he finally cut the last piece of rope. Jimmy got up, stretching out after being bound for so long.

"I know, I know. I'm just glad that we're both OK."

"Well, I'm relieved. Beth was so upset that you were missing that she even started crying."

"Great, now you're makin' me feel bad for going missing."

Rick just sighed. "Look, let's go, before the zombies started to come."

"Right." Jimmy said, "And Rick? Thanks."

"No problem. Just doing what I do to keep everyone safe."

The two then ran off to reunite with the rest of the group.

* * *

**And that's it! So from now on, I'm letting requests/trades open for me :) If you want to trade with me and/or want me to do a request, shoot me a PM!**

**Review please :)**


End file.
